Ryu Min Yeon
'''Ryu Min Yeon '''is an assassin who hails from the Ka Po Tun that live in Akavir. She is a highly skilled Spirit Pressure user that comes from a well connected and powerful family from among the Ka Po Tun. She is an antagonist in Mists of the Rising Sun. Her older brother is fellow assassin and Spirit Pressure user Ryu Jin Woo. Ryu Min Yeon was to capture the Tsaesci Princess Kasumi Itsuka alongside her brother. As they failed to capture Kasumi while she made her journey to Tamriel, Min Yeon has followed her brother to the Tamrielic mainland to locate Kasumi. It is revealed that Min Yeon has another more important assignment from her father at hand. This is to locate a treasure that has been hidden in Tamriel by Potentate Versidue Shaie. Biography Min Yeon is the second child of a military family that serves the Ka Po Tun Empire. She was born for her elder brother was not compatible with the family's secret technique "God's Eye" which required a female practitioner. As she was a girl, Min Yeon has no younger siblings since there was no more necessity for her parents to have more children. Min Yeon was also taught how to master Spirit Pressure from a young age, but she was not given education in other areas. This pure focus on Spirit Pressure and Min Yeon's high intelligence allowed her to increase her Spirit Pressure strength quickly. However, this also means that Min Yeon was not offered much in the way of conventional education. While she is fully literate and a polyglot, Min Yeon has a poor understanding of academic subjects and is mostly unaware about more complex problems in the world. Min Yeon was eventually trained in the arts of assassination and combat when her body was sufficiently strong enough to stand the rigour of training. This was seen as secondary to her Spirit Pressure training and was not the main focus for her. However, these skills were what allowed Min Yeon to gain a post in the military, since her family instructed her to keep her Spirit Pressure skills secret. Personality Min Yeon is an arrogant person by nature, in part because she happens to be an incredibly strong Spirit Pressure user and a beautiful woman, but also because she possesses a unique ability no one else has. This causes her to look down on almost anything and anyone, for she finds that most people are worthless. Min Yeon was pampered by her parents and brought up with everything she demanded, so she does not know what is hardship. She does not exactly look down on her own brother Jin Woo, but still orders him around as if he is a butler or servant. On the outside, Min Yeon appears to be a cruel person, delighting in the suffering of her enemies although she would like nothing better than to see them dead. She is decisive and fast in passing judgement, never hesitating to continue moving forward. As Min Yeon is confident of herself and never backs down, many see her as a courageous person who perseveres in achieving what she wants. On the flip side, others would see Min Yeon as deranged, as she enjoys inflicting pain on those whom she believed have wronged her, or those who stand in her way. Min Yeon is not as mission oriented as her brother and delights more in showing off and killing people. She can get carried away when sufficiently worked up, against her better judgement. Her pride is also a large problem for her, as she does not believe in retreating until completely destroying her enemy. Min Yeon will only stop if she obviously sees the disadvantage or her brother stops her. Min Yeon's will to destroy her opponents is so strong, she doesn't care if she catches her allies with her powerful attacks. To Min Yeon, collateral damage is nothing but a necessity to ensure complete annihilation of her foe. When not in combat, Min Yeon is much more calm and it has been shown that she actually values having a mundane life free of troubles. This has taken a second stage to Min Yeon's more extreme desires, though, as her ego and pride is large enough such that she would get into trouble anyway. Appearance Ryu Min Yeon is a beautiful girl, who has an elegant bearing. She has a slim, oval shaped face and fair skin, along with long black hair that is styled according to her needs. She has black irises in her large eyes, with double eyelids and long eyelashes. Her eyebrows are thin and gently arched. Min Yeon's cheeks are slim, not rounded, and she has a sharp chin, along with medium sized lips that are shaded in pink if she does not use makeup. Min Yeon's nose is of medium length, straight and sharp. Min Yeon's skin, like that of most Spirit Pressure practitioners from Akavir, is blemish free and fair. Min Yeon is quite tall for a Ka Po Tun female in general, standing at 5'6" (167cm) tall. She is known to have a slim body type, with narrow shoulders and a modest bust. She is quite athletic, given her training as an assassin, but does not have defined musculature as her strength is derived from using Spirit Pressure and not really from her physique. Powers and Abilities Ryu Min Yeon has a unique, learned ability known as the "God's Eye" which allows her to find anyone from any distance, so long as she can concentrate and maintain the ability. It takes proper preparation to use and if she is interrupted midway, she will be wounded by her Spirit Pressure running wild. It is something only a sufficiently powerful female Spirit Pressure user can master, as this is considered a shadow/dark technique. Min Yeon's Spirit Pressure foundation is incredibly strong, as such is a prerequisite for using the "God's Eye". Because of this, she has very high physical parameters and a large magicka pool. Min Yeon further has very good control of her Spirit Pressure and is able to regulate her flow of internal energy. Her physical strikes can smash stone, break weapons and send people flying. Min Yeon has also shown that she can nearly erase her presence, such as when Kasumi was only able to detect her at the last minute when she ambushed the latter. Min Yeon is not a user of Elementalism, having never studied any principles of it. Her extremely strong spirit pressure foundation is used directly to generate forces. This grants her the ability to accelerate items to very high velocities on contact with them and her ability to shatter most weapons with her bare hands. As shown, Min Yeon has easily punched a hole through a roof with a simple stomp. She seems to abhor ranged combat using powers, but can use techniques like Spirit Needle without issue. Min Yeon's spirit edge attack is shown to be so strong even people who are just near the path of the attack are blown away and injured if they collide into anything. Min Yeon further has powerful telekinetic abilities, shown when she can remotely launch multiple lifted tiles with enough force to crater walls and shatter windows, without touching any of them. Min Yeon's skill in Akaviri Movement Techniques is high and she can run on thin air and appear to teleport by moving too fast for the human eye to accurately perceive. Min Yeon has no issue levitating, by standing on a platform made of magical energy. Min Yeon has shown she is a competent swordswoman, although she is somewhat inferior to Kasumi in this regard, requiring two blades to contend against Kasumi's single sword. Min Yeon is skilled in the use of swords with both standard and reversed grips, as well as one or two handed combat styles. Min Yeon uses the Ka Po Tun Tiger Claws technique for unarmed combat and is capable of deflecting and blocking swords with her bare hands. Her fingers are likened to steel in this state. Min Yeon's Spirit Blade manifests as a silver flute. It has shown the ability to emit a piercing scream like noise that can incapacitate those without sufficient Spirit Pressure in a large radius. Min Yeon is also able to generate powerful barriers that can sap energy from others with this. Forcing magical energy through the flute is enough to attack, but Min Yeon has to play it properly if she wants to use more complex abilities. Equipment Ryu Min Yeon carries three swords with her. One of them is a long, two edged sword that is of good construction and will not break or blunt despite harsh punishment. The other two are easily replaceable shortswords that she frequently changes. Min Yeon is not adverse to shattering her shortswords and firing the resulting shards as fragmentation blasts if it can surprise the opponent. She also throws the weapons whole. Min Yeon wears her traditional Ka Po Tun clothing and does not bother to try and disguise herself as a local of Tamriel. She knows that she stands out but is not afraid of it. Min Yeon can either wear the gear she uses for assassination, or a more casual, traditional form of Ka Po Tun dress used for daily wear. Trivia * Min Yeon's overall appearance, slim build and facial features are based on Korean Idols. * Min Yeon is known to dislike complex plans and prefer direct routes. * Min Yeon's "God Eye" technique is quite similar to the third eye of the Chinese Deity Erlang, enabling her to see things that people cannot, from distances too far for humans to comprehend. * Min Yeon is notably much less educated than her brother, a consequence of never reading widely and focusing on only self refinement via Spirit Pressure. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Nobility Category:Ka Po Tun